bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Road of Curiosity
The Road of Curiosity are a set of background stories the revolve around the lives of two companions. The first is Yuuma Fujita, a Shinigami in training at the Academy. Known for his extremely laid-back and carefree lifestyle. Also, for his troubled childhood and complications with his parents. The second is the Shinigami, Yū Watanabe. A skilled swordsman and well-respected student at Shinō Academy. Though he is very honorable, his loyalty to the rules of Soul Society falter when it comes to the laws passed centuries ago by Central 46. It ends featuring the powerful threat, Tobi, as he later makes a sizeable contribution to Yuuma and his amibitions. Characters Main Characters Yuuma Fujita - A kind and carefree individual. He alongside Yū Watanabe are the main characters of The Road of Curiosity. Yū Watanabe - A silent, yet strong man. Companion to Yuuma Fujita, and main character of The Road of Curiosity. Though he dies later in the story, his contribution is vital part to Yuuma's manipulative personality. Other Characters *Satomi Inoue - A wandering Soul found in the World of the Living. *Tobi - A powerful Togabito struggling to find his freedom from Hell. Stories Impending Graduation Note: This first story is set during the two main characters sixth year in the Academy, and their graduation test. "..Bored...bored...bored..." Outstretching his arms, a yawn screeched out from Yuuma's mouth. Inside the large classroom composed of nearly over a hundred students. Lecturing the sixth year students was a tan-skinned man. He wore a scar across the left of his face. His dark colored coat, and strikingly deep voice struck fear into many of the students. Bellowing as he spoke the old man began to scribble down on the board. "We are all aware that graduation is in, but three days. In that time, in order to graduate each one of you must do the following..." The man's words drifted from hearing as Yuuma dozed off. "Seriously, I mean, man! He always talk about the same thing. Over and over, it doesn't change with this guy." Glancing across the room Yuuma's eyes locked with the student nearly five seats over. The man in the seat was indeed, Yū Watanabe. "If all we have to do is defeat a Hollow. Then why don't we start already." Yū said sharply, also displeased by the man's dreadful lecture. Glancing back in Yuuma's direction both of them sensed an immediate rapport. Graduating for them proved easier. It was a fact that most of the students, and even the teachers paled in power when compared to the two. Lifting his hand, Yuuma began to speak, "Yo, baldy." Immediately, the other students turned. Some frowned at Yuuma's remark, many more laughed. "Can we just go already. I see no point in sitting here and wasting my time." "Fine then. Since your so powerful, you wouldn't mind demonstrating your prowess in front of the class. This will be your graduation test, instead." Suddenly, Yū stood up. "I'll go alongside him." he said. His sudden uprise, brought forth immediate commotion in the classroom. "How long you think they have before they come back?" said one student from the left. "They'll beat all of us. Tch. Maybe, they'll kill all the Hollows so I won't have to fight." "That's Yū Watanabe, the master swordsman." Finally, a voice from directly in front of Yuuma was heard loud and clear, as if he was intentionally provoking the two. "How can we be sure that they'll actually kill the Hollow. Wouldn't we need proof?" Before either Yū or Yuuma could respond, the instructor cut in. With a swift raise of his hand he directed the classes attention to the board. "Look at the board. I have set up several spiritual cameras. They'll record all visual and audio events taking place in the Human World. However, heed my warning. Just because we see does not mean we can help, and to add I'm almost absolutely sure that the Hollow you'll be facing is, in fact, an adjuchas. So be careful. I wouldn't want to have the 4th Divison barging in my classroom tellin' me that one of my students been mauled to death." Human World... Dark, heavy clouds roamed the sky, as Yū stood atop a building. It was a creaking, old building. Dust concealed the edges as the house screeched with every movement. "I sense something." Suddenly, the building broke, sending Yū crashing down into the abandoned home. Landing on his feet a cloud of dust shrouded the room as he looked about. "Help!..Please! I-Is anyone there..?!" A frantic, feared girl lay in the corner. A large block of wood layed atop her waist, restraining her. Turning slowly, Yū leaped toward the girl. "She's a Soul. Who could've done this to her?" he questioned as he removed the wood that had held the girl down. Immediately, she jumped up hugging Yū. "Thank y--" Backing away, Yū glanced back to see a large, menacing Hollow shattering the top of the building, and come crashing through into the house. A large, spiked tail swung from the right. It's target aimed at the battler of the two; Yū Watanabe. "Come on." he said unmovingly as he grabbbed the girl's shoulder and flew into the sky. "Stay back." he said simply, "you'll live longer if you leave this area." A deafening roar emitted from the Hollow, as it's spirit energy rose. A large quake of the earth followed, as the entire building became nothing. "Don't tell me your afraid, Shinigami!" The hollow declared as it swung it's tail once again. Parrying the attack with a newly drawn blade, Yū frowned as he looked at the Hollow. "What's that face for. You already scared, Shinigami!" Swinging his blade, the Hollow's tail dropped to the ground. Pointing his blade straight at the Hollow, "my name is Yū Watanabe." "I don't need ya name o' Shinigami." A swift flash was followed by a sudden apparition. In but moments, Yū has severed the arm of the Hollow. "I can tell your an adujchas." Out of the corner of his eye, Yū observed the small camera that attached to the canopy of the tree. "HAAA! That hurt you puny, Shinigami!" The Hollow roared, as it swung it's large fist at Yū from behind. Glancing back sharply, Yū fled from the attack, and descending to the ground below. Now, stationed on the ground, he stared up at the towering Hollow. "The Hollow is at least 40 to 50 meters tall. This might be more difficult than battling an ordinary Hollow. Moments Later... The large adujchas rampaged through the forest, decimating the land with large swings of his arms. Effectively dodging Yū, had been jumping back to avoid getting caught. Elsewhere, Yuuma had been in a stream. His legs splashed about as he calmly looked up at the clouds, completely oblivious to the destruction happening only a few meters away. Screaming, "Hello! Please, help! There's a Hollow back there and it's destroying everything. And, and there's this guy fighting it, but he's havin' trouble and, and he saved me, but---." The girl's hysterical cries were cut of by another roar of the hollow. Sighing, Yuuma jumped up. "Can't get a single day-off." Taking another deep sigh, Yuuma looked into the girl's eyes. "What's your name?" Yuuma asked, attempting to waste as much time possible before rushing off to battle. "...Why are you worried about my name..?! The Mr. who helped me is in trouble, and you should--" Turning around Yuuma began to walk away. "Well, come on Kiiro-chan." Patting the girl on the head, Yuuma shunpo'd off alongside her. Back to the Battle... "Where...where...where is you hindin', Shinigami!" The hollow shouted. "Where am I hiding." Yū corrected, sitting atop a branch of a badly ravaged tree. Frowning as he looked at his opponent, he sighed. "This is your job now." Yū said uncaringly. "What are you talkin' bout', Shinigami!" Yū quickly interrupted, "my name is Yū Watanabe." he said simply, as he looked the other way. Before the Hollow could respond to Yū's disrespectful action, Yuuma stood calmly, perched on the Hollow's tail alongside the female Soul he had just encountered. "You've been messin' up the whole forest. That's not right." "It's about time you got here. I can't believe you would ditch me as soon as we got here. I swear you're the laziest person I've ever met." Yū said simply, with a slight condescending tone. Responding, Yuuma stood up with a chuckle. "Don't be mad. I was just relaxin' with a lil' swim." A slight shrug was followed by a sigh, "besides, you could've killed this guy without me and you know it." Yū stayed silent, as he knew that Yuuma was correct. "GET OFF!!" The hollow barked as it flailed about. As the girl flew off the the tail and into the air, Yuuma glared at the beast, studying it's power. "Bah. He's not strong enough to study." he said monotonically. Yū's eyes darted at Yuuuma. Though he didn't say it, Yuuma knew that any further discussion of their "studies" and they would be in serious trouble with Soul Society. Sighing, Yuuma muttered a single sound, before slicing the Hollows tail. "Shhh." The tail dissipated as Yuuma vanished, and seconds later appeared beside Yū, who himself had already vanished. Catching, the girl that had been flying in the air. Placing her down easily, she looked sharply at the Hollow. "I don't forgive people like you." he said simply as he clinched his sword. His masterful ability with a swords exceeds that of many. Known as the stainless swordsman, for his great prowess, and that each swing of his blade is accurate and precise. Yuuma smiled as he formed a cup around his mouth with his hand. "Hey, Stainless Swordsman. Hurry up already." Suddenly, Yū slashed his blade, before the Hollow could react. He slashed clean threw the Hollow, severing it's waist and sending the Hollow crashing to the ground. Not a single drop of blood resided on his blade, his attack so swift that not even the flow of blood could stain him. Yū turned around as he noticed the Hollow crawling away. Trudging over, his face stayed motionless. "Stay back! Get away from me. Don't come closer. I beg of you, spare me!" The Hollow said, his confident attitude fading completely away. "No." Yū said simply, as he shunpo'd at the Hollow, beheading the once towering beast. Looking back at the girl only a few feet away, Yū quickly observed her. "She's abit scared of me. Only to be expected, I guess. But she's injured too." Yuuma shot toward the girl and unknowingly to her, he had already began healing her. "I guess we pass dontcha' think Kiiro-chan!" Yuuma said with a smile. Yū immediately spoke back, "I pass" he said sheathing his blade. Yuuma began to laugh. "M-my name is Satomi Inoue. Thank you both so much! " she said standing. Quickly bowing to both Yuuma and Yū she began to walk away after thanking them. However, Yū had grabbed at her wrist before she could leave. "Come with us, Soul Society is but only a senkaimon away, and with are defeat of the Hollow in this area. We should be home on a few minutes." he said. Yuuma quickly agreed, with a sly smile. Looking perpexled, Satomi nodded as a whirling portal of energy appeared behind him. Studies of Evolution Note: This story takes place nearly 14 months after the two main characters encouter with Satomi Inoue. "Man, patrol stinks." Yuuma said aloud, walking through the streets of Rukongai. He began opening a Seireitei Communication magazine, as he looked at a century old magazine, with a Kuchiki of the cover. Yuuma began reading. "Byakuya Kuchiki, Former Captain of the sixth Division and powerful head of his clan. He was a prideful man with great power. His excell--" Yuuma stopped as he heard a familiar voice come running toward him from behind. "Hey, Yuuma-sama." Satomi shouted as she wore a newly given swords across her back. "Lookie. I've got my Za---" she was cut off by the immediate entrance of Yuuma's Zanpakutō. "Haha. Nice to know that you've become stronger." Yuuma said smiling. "My stubborn little Camellia doesn't like to help me. I can barely activate her sometimes." Yuuma said giving Satomi a smile. "Well, I must be on my way." Yuuma said throwing his sword over his lax shoulder. "Bring me with ya'. Come on, please. I know that your going somewhere with Yū. Come on and tell me." She begged, however before she could say another word Yuuma had already left. "Eh?! Man, for months these guys have been blowin' me off. I know there Shinigami in the 5th Division now, but they always leave me." A large booming voice was heard directly behind her. Jumping up startled, she turned around to see the tan skinned intructor. "Come on! You've still got six years before you graduate, and you need alot of trainin before then." Inside a distant forest... Far away, in the streets of Rukon. A small dome made up of several rocks stacked up near each other. Looking similar to an igloo, Yuuma stared at the home. "Release." he said loudly, and as he said it a yellow barrier revealed itself and dissapered. Walking in through the underground entrance, he looked back to see the barrier fly back up, concealing the spirit energy of everything inside. Walking through the long, dark hallway he slung his arm up lazily. Yawning, his arm lighted up showing the pathway down the hallway. "Man, we need some furniture in here." Continuing down the hallway, he was greeted by a flock of bats that flew overhead. Starled, he fell to the ground. "You get scared way to easily." a voice said revealing himself from the shadows. "Eh? Yū, when you get here." he asked, still laying on the ground, with his body spread out comfortable. "Just now. From the back entrance" Yū replied casually. Looking at each other, they both heard wail of hundreds of Hollows from behind a large steel gate. Once again Yuuma repeated himself, "release!" this time louder, and immediately the door opened. As the two entered the door closed shut behind them with a large bang. Now inside the room, hundreds of cells were at the sides as each one contained a Hollow inside, all of which were at least Adjuchas-level. "These guys scream alot." Yuuma said simply, as he walked over and leaned in toward a cell. "You should really get back." Yū said. "I hit these guys with alot of sample s-three yesterday." As he spoke Yū lifted a small cylinder. Yuuma nodded as he walked back, and just as he did the Hollow swung it's fist at the bars in front of him, only to be blown back. "So how did they respond to the drug." Yuuma said as he ran over to the chair in the corner of the room. "Oh! You mean was your prediction of the Hollows immediately evolving into Vasto Lorde. No." Yū said, however with a raise of his finger he continued, "but they did exhibit an extreme change in personality. Like here" Yū hurriedly walked toward a large room marked test samples. "Release." Immediately the wall opened, revealing a large adjuchas. His face was horid to look at, and his body was badly deformed. However, the Hollow sat quietly, like a patient dog awaiting it's masters next command. "Wow. Remember when we met this guy a year ago. He was crazy." he said astonished by the drugs effect. "Well this is certainly a suprise. Although, this doesn't really bring us any closer to evolution." That single word echoed in the air, as Yū nodded in agreement. "Do you remember are latest project." Hearing this, Yuuma looked perplexed for a brief moment before sighing. "Nope. I give." Yū sighed, "about a week ago. After finding that research about breaking the barrier of Hollow and Shinigami. You know, the..ummm, Hōgyoku. Awhile back Yuuma had come across a secret bunker in Rukon, in which he found papers and several analysis of a powerful weapon, known as the Hōgyoku. Immediately, Yuuma nodded back. They both were well aware of what would happen if they get caught. Experiements such as these were extremely dangerous to Soul Society and would not be taken lightly. However, they both have known that, and wish for the evolution and furthering the power of Shinigami even more. "Well, from that I've been in the process of finding that artifact." Yū said. "I can't recreate it. I don't have enough information for that." Yuuma interrupted. "But if we can create enough similarties we could possible have enough data for us to evolve." Yū turned, slighly struck by this. Yuuma and himself had spoke on testing on themselves many of times but have never really thought of what they would endure during the actual experiment. Days Later... "Is it working" Yū asked. "Yes" Yuuma replied. "After a day's work, we've finally come across something abit similar. Several tests on the Hollow, including use of their spirit energy, I've managed to create something that breaks the barrier of Hollow and Shinigami. Even if Central 46 doesn't approve, they'll have to let us continue. Think of how far are race'll come now that we've created this." Yuuma explained, ecstatic about the newfound power he has come across. "Yuuma, we must bear the burden of exile if this doesn't work. You know this right." Yū said calmly, immediately dismissing Yuuma's cheerfulness. "Spare me." Yuuma chimed. Confrontation Note: A week after Yuuma and Yū create the artifact, known as the Unnatural Advance. "Those guys. Yuuma promises to come train with me and I find him sleeping in a tree and now he runs off again. You can bet I'll find you, Yuuma! Where are you!" Satomi shouted, knowing she wouldn't get any response. Back in the distant forest of Rukon, more specifically inside the underground base of Yuuma and Yū. Hurriedly, Yuuma lifted a blue, shining oval. The light of the object shined in the room, Yuuma's eyes widened significantly as he stared at the object. "Can you feel it?" he asked, "it's sensation...like a heartbeat." Yū quickly snatched the object from Yuuma, and layed atop a small desk near the center of the room. "We don't know exactly what it does, so instead we should begin testing now." Yuuma interjected, wanting to see the power of the Unnatural Advance. "No, predictions and studies first." Yū rejected immediately, his voice rising. "It might have a negative effect of us." "Fine." Yuuma said, giving in rather easily. A sly smile across his face as he said so. "We'll begin tommorrow." Yū said as he began walking away from Yuuma, and a dark hallway. Yuuma followed. In moments the two found themselves in the presence of towering trees, and a beautiful river flowing up north. Yū turned around slowly, seeing Yuuma dive into the river, and quickly come out holding a fish in his palm. "How nice." he said, shaking his head. Continuing his stride, Yū stopped as he felt a high pressure to the west. Looking out of the corner of his eye, his eye peered as it observed the area. "Come out. You might aswell." Suddenly, he leaped up and stormed into the canopy of the forest. "Using the leaves to your adavantage" Yū thought, as he wondered who his foe could be. The wind hissed as Yū began to shunpo forward, his booming speed surprised even himself. However, a Byakurai quickly shot from the tree ahead slashing at his arm. The attack did nothing to prevent his attack nor slow him down. Colliding with the tree it fell qith a large boom, causing the attacker to fall down. Out of the tree, Satomi Inoue came, landing directly on her butt she looked up angrily, and with tear-filled eyes. "Owowow! Why would you do that...?!" "You attacked me." Yū said casually walking toward Satomi. "Nononono! You used shunpo and tried to scare me, and then---" Yū cut her off, knowing she would most likely rant on and on. "What're you doing here, Satomi?" he asked forcefully, all the while he grabbed her wrist at brought her to her feet. "I followed you. Well, I followed Yuuma, but you guys were fast, and then I seen you walking." Satomi leaped into Yū's arms. Hesistant at first, for his secret was in danger. Slowly, he hugged back with a smile. In a quick motion Yuuma appeared atop a rock near the two. "Aww, look at the couple." Yuuma said jokingly. "You too make a great couple. So cute." As he ended he winked at Yū. Satomi fell back, her face entirely red. "Be quiet, Yuuma!" she hollered, causing a flock of birds to fly overhead. Yū rushed at Yuuma with frightenting speed. "She's clos--" Yuuma intejected, Yū's whispering. "And she has one loud mouth." he said with a smile. "So naive." Yuuma whispered. Yuuma began to fake a laugh, urging Yū to do the same. Satomi followed, slightly uneasy by their laughing. After some time... Hurriedly, Yuuma threw a sheet over the Unnatural Advance. "Damn. It won't stop." he said frantically, as a large pool of spirit energy condensed into the underground base, at least enough for a Captain-Level Combatant. Yū followed, rushing at the blue oval and slicing down at it, only to be blown back by sheer force. "If this..continues. More Shinigami will feel this power." he said uneasily, as he felt both the spiritual pressure of a Shinigami and a Hollow began shooting from the oval. Suddenly, a column of blue spirit energy erupted forth. The power of the spirit energy began to shatter the building, and destroy the ceiling. "Damn!" Yū shouted, as he went to his next plan of action. "Yuuma stay here." he said calmly, feeling the spiritual pressure of more people coming. Dashing outside, he was met with nearly twenty incoming Shinigami. Shockingly, Satomi Inoue was the first on the scene. "What is happening." Satomi said, shivering by the power of spirit energy. Noting her involuntary shaking, Yū walked toward Satomi. "Don't worry, me and Yuuma are fighting. Please keep everyone away" he lied. "I'm counting on you" he added, as he hugged Satomi. As the Shinigami arrived, Yū had already vanished leaving Satomi there. "Stay back. My friends are fightin---" the spirit energy once again began to send literal chills down her spine. The Shinigami all to caution as they seen her fall, frantically crowding around her. "Your not strong enough to be here." One Shinigami said, he himself had goosebumps from the emitted power. Another Shinigami, this time a female knelt beside Satomi. "Sweety. Stay here. We'll take care of what ever this is, and help your friends." Frantically, Satomi leaped up. "I can't let you interfere." she mumbled as she darted at a Shinigami. Clashing blades, she pushed him back a few feet, and immediately shot a Byakurai at the ground blowing several Shinigami back. Meanwhile... With much force, Yuuma pushed his own spirit energy into the oval forcing it toward Yū's direction. Suddenly, the oval came crashing into Yū's chest sending him back several feet. Engulfed by a bright blue flame, Yū's body began to be torn apart. Shredded by the strength of the Unnatural Advance. Yuuma looked up, realizing that Satomi had been defeated. "I guess where out of time." he said, with an awkward amount of calmness, followed by a shrug. As Yū struggle to contain the large amount of energy, Yuuma leaped forth and was met with Shinigami. "Sorry, guys. Can't let ya keep movin', " Yuuma sighed "unfortunate how this is gonna end." he ended raising his Zanpakutō. "What're you doing!" One of the Shinigami shouted. Suddenly, Yuuma appeared behind him, slashing his blade forth and immediately killing him. With his death, the other Shinigami flew at him, some darted toward him while others descened upon him from the sky. "Fracture, Jigen Kyori." he mumbled as he pointed his blade into the sky. The blade was shrouded in a blinding flash, and soon enough from it came two Dao Swords, held in each of Yuuma's palm. Suddenly, the Shinigami around them all descended to the ground; a single stab wound, yet a fatal blow in the center of each attacking Shinigami. Behind Yuuma a white mass covered Yū's body as he began jumping frantically. "Oh, geez." he said simply, as an unbearable amount of spirit energy began to send Yuuma flying backwards. "Damn, guess that was a fail." Suddenly, Satomi rushed toward Yū. "You should probably stay back Kiiro-chan. You could die if you get too close." Turning back Satomi stared puzzled at Yuuma. As she did Yuuma's real colors were finally presenting themselves. "The furthering of our species. The power that I can bestow upon the Shinigami. The bonds that Shinigami make can be used to increase out power. Do you understand, Satomi?" Yuuma paused as he walked closer with a grimace. "Of course you don't. Not even the fools at Central 46 comprehend my genius." "It's a shame. We've been using you from the beginning." Yuuma finally said. Anger and sadness began to swell up inside of Satomi as she lifted her sword. "W--what?" she cried, unsure if she should attack or withdraw. Meanwhile, the power being unleashed behind them had been growing to staggering rates. Traces of Yū's being were being erased. Yuuma looked back sadly. "Oops. He might die" Yuuma shrugged, as he grabbed Satomi's shoulder. "Yū did this to find emotional peace. His power was above nearly everyone he met, so by doing this he felt he could make Shinigami strong and all equal. He didn't want to be alone." Suddenly, Yuuma struck Satomi knocking her to the ground. "However, I just wanted to see how powerful we could truly become. Look at this, the power that is brought forth in front of our very eyes. It's amazing" he said finally. Looking down he watched Satomi slowly be inflicted with the growing white mass around her person. "Seems like she couldn't withstand it either. " Yuuma sighed, as he looked at the clouds. "Geez, it's such a welcoming sight to see such outstanding power" he said smiling. "Shame, though" he said lastly, beginning to leave as he felt both Satomi's spiritual pressure, and Yū's fade away. Therefore, meaning they failed their ascension into higher beings and succumbed into becoming Hollows. "There coming." Yuuma said slyly, hiding his blade underneath his robe. "All this trouble planning and my test subjects didn't even evolve. Oi." With a sigh, the Unnatural Advance flew toward Yuuma's palm. "Sentan Hakuja." Immediately, Yuuma vanished. On the Run Note: Two days after Satomi and Yū's death, which was orchestrated by Yuuma. Also, this section of Road of Curiousity is the most important, as it gives the most insight on Yuuma's real personality. "So if a Shinigami is unable to control the power attained via Hollow they lose themselves, becoming Hollow themselves or subsequently dying all together. Also, the energy collected wasn't enough to force Arrancarfication onto a Hollow. Geez. " As Yuuma pieced together ideas, he looked around to find himself in the comfort of a prison cell. His Zanpakutō taken from him, and the bars on the cell preventing any release of spirit energy. A sly look formed across Yuuma's face as he thought of the power of the object he held in his hand. "Allowing myself to get captured was risky indeed, but welcomed in order for further study of my lil' Hōgyoku wannabe." "Wake up scum. Your trial is today." A Shinigami muttered with disgust. "Right now," Yuuma whined. "Come on, just abit more sleep." Yuuma said calmly. Without hesistation the Shinigami sliced down the bars and was quickly accompanied by five more Shinigami. Surrounding Yuuma, they all held swords in their hands. All ready to slice Yuuma open if the chance ever arise. Frowning as he walked out, Yuuma looked around puzzled. "Hmm, just you. I would expect the Gotei 13 to use more security against me. What a shame." "Quiet, traitor!" A Shinigami said, as he pushed at Yuuma. The group of Shinigami quickly escorted Yuuma to Central 46. There hateful eyes stained Yuuma, burned into him as he looked back at them. "None of them comprehend. They hate what they cannot understand." At the Trial of Yuuma Fujita... "What a shame..!" '' ''"Don't expect us to be lenient, child!" "You have been planning this for years, and your deciet has led you to slaughter twenty-two Shinigami and the unauthorized testing of Hollows." " As for your sentecing---" '' "Unauthorized. Ah, so if I asked nicely you would have let me do what I did. Ha! Oh, and I am not a child, or maybe you should ask the people I killed if I'm a child or not!" Yuuma said monotonically, in complete contrast to the judges loud and demanding tone. The judges of Central 46 ceased as Yuuma began to speak. Unable to move, as the Kido restraints binded his arms behind his back, and kept his legs stiff. His face kind, and his betrayal completely hidden as if he hadn't a concious. "My work was for benefit. They died for the price of evolution; everything is at a price, you all should be old enough to know that. My work will led to the power of the Shinigami becoming feared all over, yet you sentence me, as if I were the fool." he said condescendingly. What I've done isn't bad nor is it wrong. For hoping for a better world isn't a sin. ''"Your better world will lead to demise." "Foolish thoughts are only thought by a foolish '''child'." '' Some members of the Central 46 stopped as whispers began to spread. Finally ending with what seemed like the leader of them. "It comes to my attention that you are a "troubled" child. Growing without a father and having the unexpectant absence of your mother." "That's neither here nor there. It is unrelevant to the trial at hand. Therefore, it is invalid evidence" he retorted hastily. His hate-filled gaze shot direclty at the assumed leader. "Silence! Your disobediance is sickening. You will pay for your treachery." "Wait." Yuuma pleaded, "is that a threat..." he said followed by a chuckle, yet his gaze wasn't lowered. "Silence." They repeated once again, this time many more judges spoke. Their voices boomed, as Yuuma's slight chuckle grew into a bolstering laugh. The judges and wise man looked around unusually. Suddenly, a rise in spirit energy shot forth from outside, and as it did, the Unnatural Advance shined a brilliant, yet hazy coloration of the rainbow. "It seems that my saviors are here." Yuuma said. A Negación shot down encasing Yuuma in a barrier which he found safety in. "In the days leading up to my capture, which by the way I wanted. I realized that this stone can not only break the barrier, but manipulate that barrier. Those Menos above me. They respond to me...." The Unnatural Advance slowly descended from the sky and into Yuuma's grasp, and with that the spell that bonded his arms and legs shattered. Yuuma began to float up into the Garganta, safely. The Judges and wise men were speechless as they couldn't stop what could possibly a great threat to Soul Society. A person who cares not of others and focuses all his power into furthering his own power. "Traitor, your mockery of our rules will make you pay! You believe that you can evolve. Look at yourself, associating with Hollow!" "It's a shame. I knew that my fellow Shinigami could never comprehend my dream of a complete world, therefore I'll be the first to evolve. And, when I evolve, I will show everyone just how terrifying power really is..." With that Yuuma fled from Soul Society, finding comfort in the garganta. "Oh! I almost forgot something." he mumbled. "Could you please inform me where my beautiful Camellia is? No? As expected." Yuuma quickly held the Unnatural Advance in his hand, it's bright rays of light shining in the room. "Like my Hollow, my Jigen Kyori answers solely to me." he said lastly, commanding his Zanpakutō to him. In a room, far from Central 46 Compound, the sword flew into the sky, and darted toward Yuuma, which he firmly grasped. "I guess this is where we part." With that Yuuma vanished from view, leaving into Hueco Mundo. Discarding Soul Society, his bonds and his life all behind so that he may continue his research and his ascension into more power. New Horizen Note: The final story takes place in the World of the Living, one week after Yuuma's trial. It also features his deal with Tobi, completing his decension into exile. The bright sky was lit with a burning orange color. The Human World's star, known as the sun was shining the realm. The previous days rain had provided today with rainbow. Together the two made the morning a great sight. A single echo could be heard from afar, as kids had just awoken and made their departure for school and parents had just awoken for their jobs. Observing the Humans from atop a small building was Yuuma Fujita. A man whom had just entered the world of exile and betrayal. '' "Sir." In front of Yuuma stood a large hollow. It wore bug-like wings and had a green complexion. In it's paws it held the blood of a Shinigami. "It's just as you predicted. So where must we go next." "Next? No my friend, we're staying in this world. The Gotei 13 is well aware that they cannot defeat me here, not with what I've accomplished. And as for my prediction it would seem that you can handle your own in a battle. That's good." Lifting his palm, a small blue orb illuminated the Hollow's being, transforming the adjuchas into something more. A clear example of the evolution Yuuma acted so discreet for, and worked so long to achieve. A column of swirling red energy surrounded the Hollow and shortly after a black lightning like aura shot about around the column. Hastily, Yuuma turned around, intrigued. As he did, the column turned a bright blue color and slowly dissipated, revealing a much shorter, Arrancar below. ''That Night... Yuuma lay, his back propped up against the wall of an abandoned house. Far away from the town, and in a desolate area Yuuma stare sharply at the stone in his hand. "It's getting moree powerful. It's alive." Yuuma explained. Suddenly, a man with a mask appeared from the sky. Descending down upon Yuuma, the man's eyes were manipulative and hate-filled, that much Yuuma could immediately tell. "Hello." Yuuma said gently, making no attempt to hide the object in his hand, as he already knew that the white haired man ahead of him had power. Giving no getsures back, or even a facial expression, the white haired man had opened his mouth wide commanding a torrent of fire to spew forward. "Interesting." Yuuma chimed, as he noticed no movement in the orb in his hand. Revealing a sword from within his sleeve, he blocked the flame and with no signal Yuuma vanished out've view. Appearing behind, the attacker Yuuma swung his blade, only for the white haired assailant to avoid the strike with an impressive leap. "Seems like your not Shinigami nor Hollow." He had observed the orbs affect on the attacker. It had nothing. No vibrations, movements and refused to shine upon him, therefore the man ahead was neither Shingami or Hollow. "Correct. I'm a Togabito. Though I don't see why that matters. I came here cause I felt your power, or maybe it wasn't yours." the man said giving the orb a glance. "Well, Togabito." I have a proposal for you. It would seem that I have no appropriate followers anymore. Therefore, I would like you to help me. I'll free you from your binds and in return you assist me in my evolution." The Togabito glared back, unable to sense deception in Yuuma nor was he able to observe even an ounce of intergretity. "Evolution?" Yuuma nodded back. "Unfortuantely, mankindrefuses to evolve, and deems what I do unjust. Such words for the ignorant. Sigh, and as a result, we shall come to terms, and together you will meet freedom and I will show the world just how powerful one can become. Agreed" Yuuma finished. Raising his hand the orb illuminated once again, and this time I torrent of appariations flooded from behind Yuuma. The very presence of them was ominous. Yuuma looked back sharply, knowing that if his offer was refused the Togabito would have to fight, and would surely have a long battle. The Togabito nodded slowly, as he looked over the sheer numbers Yumma had on his side. "Hollows. Shinigami. Friendship. No, that isn't friendship, it's domination. Fear influeces them. Both races are enemies, yet one control the other before my eyes." Tobi looked inquisitively at the Shinigami, his blizzard-like eyes and unmmistakable gaze was menacing to everyone but Yuuma. "I'm stronger than you" Tobi assured. Yuuma's voice, tone, posture all changed. Though he was still relaxed, he spoke with a controlling, and somewhat arrogant tone...much like that of Aizen. "Yes you are," Yuuma implied, "that's obvious. But as you can see. I'm...well...you probably have no idea what I am. In all truth, I don't think I know exactly what I am either." Feeling at east around Tobi, Yuuma face became a comforting smile. Taking in a fresh breath of air, Yuuma barreled forward until he sent the Togabito stumbling back. And suddenly a lilting chime was emitted from the light breeze. The howls of the Human Worlds night animals also added to the unnatural tranquil aura that Yuuma felt. As Tobi fell onto the jagged ground, he reacted nearly instantly with an immediate flicker of his wrist, accompanied by the summoning of a blade. "No need." Yuuma said calmly. An bone-chilling shriek came from all around them, as Yuuma smiled at the frightening wails that his army emitted. "That's because of me. You probably are unaware of this, but I have control..over everything. And I can assure your freedom." Just as the Togabito had anticipated, Yuuma had many on his side. Enough to easily overwhelm him as he was. "You musn't have fear. But I'm not asking you to die for me either," Yuuma sighed, as he truly felt the Tobi's spiritual pressure, "simple obey what I say. And you'll find yourself free in no time, Togabito" Extending his hand, Yuuma continued to smile, his golden brown eyes etching a constant memory into Tobi's mind; both of fear and admiration. Though which one Tobi permanetly aquired from this meeting is unknown. "Assist me, further my ambitions." Later... Yuuma yawned weakly, as he looked before him at the remains of his old life. One in which he remained ignorant. To him, now he had just opened his eyes. The world was ripe, and Yuuma was ready to feed. His attempt at power caused him to fall in exile, and shall it leave nothing for him in Soul Society. Was Yuuma really exempt from the Gotei 13 laws, or would he soon face a force that rivaled his own? What is his plan, and who will perish next, so that Yuuma can show the extent of his power. His new comrade, Tobi, was he really who he said he was? And what could the Togabito's intentions truly be, or was he truly Yuuma's newest servant? The true beast that Yuuma really is has finally been shown, and he can no longer find comfort in the realm of Soul Society, but only Hueco Mundo. Or maybe, that his plan all along? Lastly, what remains of the Gotei 13, and how will they're force enter the frey? Many questions left unanswered verbally, but the strange comfort that Yuuma found was not because of his vast manpower, but because he had the answers. But, simple because he knows what is going to happen next. The End... Behind The Scenes *The following format is from my good friend, Kenji Hiroshi's story Bond of Brothers, which features the background stories of two brothers. Category:TBTP Story